Forgotten World
by Greenhatred77
Summary: For three months he has been running from pursuers he did not know nor remember. Now, as he finally found a home a past he has forgotten returns. this may become a two-shot later on. BBRAE


Forgotten World

The city was enormous, by far the largest city he's ever seen in his entire life. He was at awe with this place, frozen in a standing position as his eyes scanned the massive buildings that surrounded him at every angle. The early sun barely penetrated the great maze of the streets, relinquishing its orange glow upon the skyscrapers that blocked its way.

Swarms of people, like insects buzzed around the new comer to this great city. Each and every single one of them ignored the foreign presence to their fair city as they all rushed to their designated jobs and offices, though he didn't care much.

He actually liked that these people seemed to ignore his existence, it was a refreshing feeling that only he could understand.

Looking down at his hands he cringed. A pair of black gloves shielded his eyes from what was underneath and though he could not see them, his mind constantly reminded him what he truly was.

That was why he came to this city, to Metropolis.

With a very famous superhuman living within the city, it wasn't a surprise many monsters and villains came to challenge the all-powerful Superman. And with all this chaos lying around the streets the people here have learned to cope with such strange differences. The citizens of Metropolis have become so well adjusted to the out of the ordinary they didn't even bat an eye at his complexion when they walked by. He was thankful for that; he could finally blend in and disappear from his pursuers forever.

They would never find him here.

And with that thought, the new comer's face broke out into a wide relieved smile. He couldn't remember when the last time he smiled.

In truth, he couldn't remember much of anything, only his name.

His smiled vanished almost immediately after that thought; he could only remember his name. Looking down at his hands, he felt sudden tears sting his eyes. What happened to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? How did he become green?

He repeatedly asked that last question over and over in his head. It didn't make sense, none of it did. How did he become green? How did his skin and hair permanently become the unnatural color of the forest? Why was he a monster?

Growing suddenly frustrated, the young man shook the thoughts out of his head. He promised himself he wouldn't think about these questions again, he promised himself he would only look forward now, and forget about that dreaded prison he woke up in three months ago.

He would forget everything, like his parents forgot him eighteen years ago.

Trying to get rid of his bitter thoughts, the new comer continued his journey further into the vast city. With his head down and a hat hiding his complexion, the young man clumsily made his way through the streets, every once in a while bumping into a pedestrian who was rushing to work as they muttered their frustrations under their breath "Shit, shit, I'm late." They always seemed to be saying.

He didn't understand how he could possibly hear the people's constant muttering under their breaths. Their voices were far too quiet for any normal human being to hear. As he looked around at the other pedestrians his thoughts were confirmed. They didn't hear a damn thing.

With his bitter thoughts now gone, he watched the citizens of the city pass by him as he walked, his eyes noticing things he knew he shouldn't be able to see.

That was another thing he didn't understand, his eyesight was far better than most. He could even see in the dark. But it wasn't only eyesight and hearing that was enhanced, it was also his sense of smell and balance. He picked up strange scents and he could steady himself much quicker than most. It was bizarre and the only explanation he could think of had something to do with his odd skin complexion.

As he pondered these thoughts he failed to realize that the majority of the people on the sidewalk had completely stopped and were all staring at the figure that was standing ten feet away from where the new comer was walking. The figure it seems wore a red and blue suit with a large S imprinted on his chest. The new comer who was deep in his thoughts has yet to notice the man.

Though the people of Metropolis have seen the great Man of Steel many times they still couldn't help but gawk at the leader of the Justice League, he was a legend after all. If it was any other metahuman the people would blatantly ignore them. He and only and short few were the exceptions.

"I thought I recognized you." The Man of Steel remarked causing the new comer to be pulled out his thoughts. The young man froze in place as his eyes grew when he saw the man in front of him.

"You're…you're Superman!" The new comer shouted in complete shock. The Man of Steel graced the green man with a smile.

"Yes, I am. And you're Garfield Logan." Superman stated. His smile grew when he saw the young man's eyes grow even larger.

"Yo…you…you know who I am?" The green man asked in complete bewilderment. When did he meet the Man of Steel? He thought. Superman laughed at the boys question before he smiled once again and took a small step closer to the forgotten hero.

"Yes, I know who you are. After all we've met before, many times in fact." Superman explained, Garfield didn't say anything and so the leader of the Justice League continued. "I've looking all over Metropolis for you Garfield." At this the hero frowned. "Your friends are worried about you. They've been looking all over for you, she hasn't been able to sleep properly ever since the accident."

Garfield didn't know who these friends were nor did he know who she was, but he began to feel a dreaded feeling fill his insides. He had a sudden urge to get away from this hero. Seeing the hero take a step toward him, Garfield took a step back. Superman paused and his frown grew bigger.

"I'm here to help, Garfield. You don't need to be afraid." Superman stood still and watched the young man. Slowly and cautiously he pulled out a small device from his belt. "I'm going to call your friends they should be here soon." Superman reassured.

Garfield swallowed and took another step away from the hero, his eyes wide. "M…my friends?" He asked. Superman nodded before he brought the device to his lips and spoke into it with a quiet calming voice, Garfield could barely hear.

"I found him, get here quick. I don't think he plans to stay for long." Garfield barely heard. Slowly he took another step, and then his ears picked up another voice.

"_You found him? Thank Azar, I'll be right there. Don't make any sudden movements." _The device responded. Garfield recognized that voice and suddenly his stomach dropped.

Tearing his eyes away from the Man of Steel, Garfield looked in every direction, trying to find any sign that they were here.

He felt dread fill him when he caught a glimpse of a violet cape to his right, he felt a cold sweat on his neck when he heard a car make a screeching halt at the curb behind him. The sound of a motorcycle soon followed the noise of the car behind him. Risking a glance at the sky, his lips formed a tight line when he saw purple and orange descend from a skyscraper. He looked back at the Man of Steel.

"You're working with them. You're on their side!" Garfield shouted in near panic as he moved even further away from the Man of Steel. "I won't let them take me, I won't go back!" He shouted again as he turned and ran away from Superman.

"No! Wait!" He heard the man call, but he ignored it as he pushed forward. He saw two men in front of him pushing through the stunned crowd, one covered in silver and blue and the other black and blue. Garfield pushed further trying with everything he had to escape. He knew they saw him and so he knew he couldn't hide in the crowd.

Seeing his pursuers draw closer from the front, Garfield noticed he had nowhere forward to go. Looking behind him he saw Superman, a woman in a violet cape and a woman in purple skirt flying toward him from the skies. He was trapped.

He cursed his misfortune. Looking frantically around he tried to find an escape route, his eyes glowed with hope when he noticed an alleyway not far from him.

With acid pumping through his veins as the adrenaline kicked in, Garfield dashed for the alley. He made it in a matter of seconds and in a flash he was already half way down. For a second he imagined he was going to escape as he saw that the other side was not far from away, he was almost free once again.

But his hope was later replaced by fear when he saw the orange woman descend from the sky blocking his path. Making a screeching halt, he saw another path to his left. Not taking any chances he made his way for the new route, ignoring the desperate pleas from the woman behind him. Breathing heavily, he pushed further into the dark alley, this time no light was in sight ahead of him.

He later found out why when he noticed he had trapped himself in a dead end. Brick enclosed the entire alley.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled in desperation as he pulled the green locks from his head.

"Gar!" A broken voice shouted from behind him. Recognizing the voice, he spun on the balls of his feet and caught sight of the woman in the violet cape. Her hood was down and her large purple eyes held an unspoken plea. Garfield backed even further until his back was against the wall.

"Why are you chasing me? Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. The woman in front of him hesitated briefly before she countered his questions with her own shaky one.

"You…you don't remember me? Not even a little bit?" She asked. There was a begging undertone beneath her words. Garfield shook his head. The woman in front of him though now visibly shaking with distraught took a step closer.

"STAY BACK!" Garfield shouted. The woman paused briefly before continuing to move closer.

"I'm not here to hurt you Gar. I'm here…I'm here to take you home."

"Home?" He asked skeptically. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Gar. Home, in Jump City. You've been in an accident Gar, one that made you lose your memory. An accident that made you forget about your powers, your friends, your family." Suddenly she grew quiet. "An accident that made you forget about your…wife." Suddenly Garfield's eyebrows rose.

"My…wife? I have a wife?" He asked. The woman nodded, a small sad smile coming to her face. "What's her name? What does she look like? How long have we been married?" He asked rapidly, suddenly intrigued by the idea of having a wife.

The woman's smile grew. "Her name is Raven and well you've been married to her for seven years." Suddenly a blush appeared on the woman's pale cheeks. "And, well she looks like…me." She finally said.

Garfield's eyes grew with shock at the woman's words. "You're my wife? Wha…how?" He questioned. Raven took another step closer to him. He didn't move.

"It is a long story Gar, we can answer all your questions when get home. Take my hand." Raven raised her hand in his direction, her heart pumped in her chest with hope and joy when she watched him slowly reach for her raised hand. Suddenly he stopped and stared at her.

"Wait." He stated; Raven's hopes were immediately dashed away when she sensed his rapidly returning fear and skepticism. "How do I know what you're telling me is true? This could be a ploy for me to cooperate with you so you can put me back in that prison. How do I know you're really my wife?" He asked as he now completely retracted his hand away from her.

"I'm telling the truth Gar. I'm your wife and the others are our friends. You're part of a super hero team known as the Teen Titans. Your parents are Mark and Marie Logan; they died when you were eight." Raven explained quickly, desperately trying to convince the green hero.

"My parents are…dead?" Garfield asked. Before he could say anything else he suddenly felt a familiar hammering pain in his head, a pain he's felt every once in a while since he woke up three months ago. Groaning in pain, he ignored the woman's worried voice and clutched his head with his hands. The pain grew worse and he screamed in pain, forcing himself onto his knees. Shutting his eyes tight, Garfield tried to get a hold of himself. Now was not the time for this.

Like before, the pain quickly came to a halt and Garfield caught a glimpse of the past. Rushing water and two voices screaming in unbridled panic filled the man's ears. He recognized the voices, they were his parents. The next thing he knew he was on a branch and watched a boat fall off a waterfall, and then the vision was gone.

Opening his eyes, the young man felt two hands on his shoulders. His vision was blurry but he saw the color violet. Head feeling heavy, he began to fall into unconsciousness.

Just like every other time this happened.

"Rachel?" He asked as he briefly recognized her before everything turned dark.

Raven stood stunned and horrified as she held the unconscious form of her troubled husband. Though that little episode she just witnessed scared her beyond belief she couldn't help but feel a swelling of happiness surge through her body giving her a warm glow. He remembered her name, but it wasn't just that. It appeared that he had recognized her.

Smiling despite herself, Raven allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Gently brushing a few strands of the man's green locks out his face, Raven bent down and kissed briefly.

"Raven!" A voice and several sets of approaching footsteps pulled her out of her trance. Looking behind her she saw her team and Superman standing not far from her, she smiled at them. Nightwing approached her.

"Raven, what happened? Why are you crying?" Nightwing asked. Cyborg and Starfire approached her as well. Raven continued to smile and brushed a few tears out of her eyes. Taking a quick look at her husband in her arms and then back at her family more tears appeared.

"He remembered my name."

* * *

**This is just something i randomly thought up while i was struggling with my other story. this may become a two-shot later on. i'm not entirely sure yet. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


End file.
